In the time without Cerebro
by Contradiction
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when Juggernaut destroyed Cerebro?
1. Default Chapter

*And again I do not own this, and again this is the beginning.*  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the hell are we gunna do today?"  
  
Mike shurgged his massive shoulders, tilting back his head. David on the other hand got up from the messy bed they both sat upon.  
  
"Dude I'm bored, I'm getting a drink." David informed him, the black smudges on the bottom of his socks apparent to his companion as he left. Mike took a moment to flop down upon the unmade bed, laden with dirty clothes and magazines, that crumbled against him.  
  
"Fine." He muttered standing reluctantly. He wasn't in the mood to move. His father had him working three days in a row at his laborous lumber company. Hauling out orders of wood to the customers waiting in the front took it's toll on his young body, and he was more than content to just.. sit. To bad he felt so obligated to entertain he best friend. He thought upon the work he father made him do, as he descended the stairs, fingering the paper cash in his pockets.   
  
'It's really not worth the 20 bucks' He thought, coming into the kitchen. The walls were a faded pink, after an attempt to 'brighten up the place' from David's grandmother 5 years ago. The result was less than that, in fact it had begun to peel in tiny clumps.   
  
"Blue or red, blue or red..." David wondered allowed holding two pouches of liquid, matching his descriptions.  
  
"Hey pick one already, you sound like a bomb tech." Mike commented open the the frigde, not inhibited about picking what he liked.   
  
"Nah I don't really want it, this generic stuff my Gram picks out is pure crap." He wrinkled his nose and made a face, "I think I'll just go fer some water, er, something."  
  
He was about to step over to the small sink and get out a glass, when his eye caught something on the table. A cup full of what could only be water sat before him, he thought a moment, then decided 'What the hell? it's all ready there'. While Mike ate a few grapes, he drank a few gulps, noting it wasn't cool, and wasn't.. hmm he couldn't describe it. It just didn't seem like water... It wasn't placable in any category of drink that he had tried before. He put down the glass, confused.  
  
"David, honey?" A call was heard from the laundry room agencent from the kitchen, soon after an eldery woman still clinging to her prime despite the many wrinkles marking her face.  
  
"Yeah Gram?" David asked, still eyeing the glass. She walked over to her grandson.  
  
"Have you seen my," She stopped spotting the glass, "Oh there's my bleach! I was must have left it in here I need it for the whites."  
  
David stared at his Gram and then at the glass, she gave him a strange look because of his wide eyes he stared with, but then left to tend to her waiting laundry. He looked to Mike who had begun to drop the grapes to the floor. One rolled over to Davids foot, stopping as it hit the rubber bottom of the sneaker.  
  
"David, What the hell did you just do?"   
  
*Read and review*  
  
Please Please do me the small favor of checking out Molotovs stuff. It really is very good, and doesn't get as many reviews as it deserves. 


	2. You're eating that?

*Again I don't not own...*  
  
David sat down with a loud thump. He stared directly at Mike,  
  
"Did I just... Did I just..."  
  
Mike started to wring his hands, then ran quickly over to the fridge.  
  
"What did Mr.. Mccoy say about bleach??? Drink.. drink.. Milk... Yeah! That was it, to coat the stomach."  
  
"Mike hurry up, I don't need the Chemistry lesson!!!"  
  
The larger boy grabbed the cold container hastily, then turned, shoes squeaking on the linoleum. David held his throat lightly, afraid that the bleach might have burned a hole in his throat that would collapse if he pushed to hard. Mike almost passed him the milk when he asked,  
  
"Wait a minute, you didn't even taste that it was bleach?"  
  
"No! Now give me that give me that I don't feel like dying any time soon!!!" David replied urgently, reaching for Mikes filled hand.  
  
"David, you should have throw up or something just because of natural reflexes... You don't feel any burning or anything?"  
  
David stopped for a moment lowering his out stretched hand.  
  
"No.. I feel fine."  
  
Mike cocked an eyebrow, then released the Milk onto the table. He tiptoed over to the noisy laundry room, where David's Gram resided. He watch carefully as she poured the glass of liquid into the wash.  
  
"Dammit how did THIS get in here???" She asked angerily pulling out a now, half blue, half white shirt, "The bleach ruined it, I'll have to throw it out..."  
  
Mike went back to the kitchen,   
  
'It WAS bleach...' He concluded silently, still mystified at the fact David was still okay. That he hadn't just sat on the floor and choked. Mike glanced into the kitchen he was now approaching... David still sat at the table, kind of staring into space.  
  
"Dude I'm not sure what's going on, but should we get you to a doctor or something?" Mike asked softly. David got up,  
  
"Was that really bleach?"  
  
Mike nodded.  
  
He thought a moment...  
  
~~~  
  
*Three hours later, in the same household.*  
  
"Okay now this!!!" David laughed grabbing a box marked 'Rat poison', He then tipped it towards his mouth and ate the contents.  
  
"So what does that one taste like?" Mike questioned, looking arcoss the large variety of toxic items they had accumlated. David had decided to try the bleach again a few minutes after encountering it the first time. It still had pretty much no affect on him, so boldly and against Mike's advice, he started trying other things not to be ingested, finding they had the same affect. Nothing. So after a few more consumptions, Mike got into it helping him find cleaners and poisons in the cabinets, seeing how far he could go.  
  
"Nothing like all the others..." David replied, then putting a worried look on his face the replaced the laughter he had just felt.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mike asked crunching into an apple he had previously gotten.  
  
"Well I just can't taste anything.. you think I should try some regular food?" David got up for his bed almost stepping on a box of mothballs on his way out. He made his way onto the Kitchen picking up a box of crackers and returning to the room. Mike gave him a wayward glance,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Testing something." He responded, picking out a few crackers and shoving them into his mouth. He stood for a few seconds, munching on the snacks in his mouth slowly. He soon spat them on the floor, bewilderment upon his features, "I can't taste anything! I thought it was just those things, but I can't taste food!"  
  
*Read and review* 


End file.
